Still Time
by TheChallenger8118
Summary: So this is a story idea that I just came up with a few nights ago, inside is an actual summary and also a basic start to the story. It is free to who ever would like to write it and mold it into their own image


Hello My Friends!,

So here is what my first challenge looks like, if you are interested in it please feel free to P.M me at my account!

My computer isn't the best for typing as it's a little slow which might mess me up since I like to type fast, so my apologize if my documents don't look pleasing to the eyes and believe me I know that feeling all too well, that if it doesn't look good it just takes away from the entire story. So I will try my best!

Summary: Tragedy is always hard to live through, Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc are no exception to grief. All they can think about is what they would do if they could fix the past, if only they knew back then the things they know now, but time travel is something out of their reach neither of them could ever hope to accomplish, and no one they have even heard of has such a semblance or means. No one...no one...no...one...but what about... together?

Happy Birthday

It use to mean something wonderful for Ruby and Jaune, but given the circumstances over the past years, two and a half since the fall of Beacon to be precise, neither had felt like doing something special. It was Jaune's birthday and he had just turned 20 while Ruby was still 17 and all he wanted to do today was get a bottle of some kind of alcohol and crawl into it. This, however, would not stand for Ruby, because they both couldn't crawl into the bottle she stole from her Uncle Qrow, if they shared then they would get drunk, but not enough to pass out.

Both Ruby and Jaune had changed in those two and a half years, Ruby had gotten two inches taller as well as becoming stronger, faster, and had even learned how to control the power of her silver eyes. Ruby had even learned some basic hand-to-hand fighting skills, but it was mostly moving opponents out of her way or putting them on their backs so that she could get back to Crescent Rose should she ever be without her weapon for whatever reason, which was very rare now. Speaking of Crescent Rose, the weapon had gone through a few modifications since its time at Beacon having been made heavier and now fired cartridges that could hit a target from much greater distances. Ruby's appearance had changed a little too, her hair had gotten longer, reaching just below her shoulders and her combat skirt was less "puffy" as some had called it. Ruby's semblance had also mature a little allowing her greater speeds and more control when she turns directions. Her eye power was something of a major boost to her skill set as a warrior, with it she could manipulate time...well to a degree. Right now her most common use for the power was to freeze something in place for a while and then use her speed to get in close before it knew what hit them, whether that be grim or something living depended on that day.

Jaune had changed as well growing three inches taller, and much like Ruby, had become stronger and faster. The biggest change would have to be when he finally discovered his semblance, something so simple yet very powerful, reflection. It had started out simple enough, whatever hit him would be meet with a force of equal value, this made it appear to just be a shield, but much like Ruby's speed Jaune's reflection ability had matured and he could now meet objects with even more force than what they had started with. To put it simply, if something like a fist were to hit Jaune with five-hundred pounds of force it would be met with a force of a thousand pounds. You could almost consider it to be the ultimate shield semblance, but just like everyone else Jaune had a limited amount of aura, granted it was much larger than a vast majority of other people it wasn't unlimited, while at Beacon he was considered to have a lot he had nearly doubled the amount since being away from the school. While Jaune hadn't modified Crocea Mors he had opened up to the idea to expand his capabilities to be able to attack from a distance after much deliberation with friends Jaune gotten a gun, and much like Crocea Mors it was simple. A revolver with a medium length barrel and could hold six shots that had enough power to kill a beowolf if he hit it in the head, it would still tear a hole in the grim but it wouldn't guarantee a one-shot-kill. At Ruby's insistence Jaune had named the new weapon, after some thought he decided on the name Douleur. He kept the revolver in a holster on his right thigh while Crocea Mors was on his left hip.

After the battle at Beacon Team RWBY had be all but disbanded, Yang being broken mentally and physically as the lose of her arm as well as being abandoned by Blake, Blake having just run away into the night never to be seen again, and Weiss being taken home and kept under the thumb of her father. Team JNPR hadn't been much better off, the death of Pyrrha had hit them all hard, but none more so than Jaune who finally was able to make since of his feelings for her and realizes her feelings for him, only for Pyrrha to die trying to stop Cinder. After much time the team of Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren had set out to the last location that anyone had seen Cinder, Haven. They needed some form of closure after what had happened and one way or another they would have it. Crossing the lands had been more dangerous than they had originally thought, and not because of the Grim. After the event with the Atlas droids all the Kingdoms had been put on edge with each other, this made things worse, more grim than ever before and also people being hostile towards any visitors. Their investigation at Haven had proved almost fruitless with the only helpful thing being that someone had spotted what sounded like the group of Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald heading north towards Atlas. So with a new direction the Team set out for Atlas.

What's the saying? When it rains it pours.

With the Kingdoms becoming more hostile towards each other every waking day grim activity had been on the increase as well as the frequency in running into more...ancient grim, the ones that are far stronger than the more common ones. Like the Deathstalker that Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren had the unfortunate luck of running across, this one being three times the size of the one they fought at their initiation of Beacon. As the scorpion grim was very old it had developed a much stronger armor and was much faster and stronger than the one they had dealt with before, it also had a much more potent toxin in its stinger one that Nora Valkyrie had the mishap of experiencing. It was a one in a million shot by the grim that it had hit her with its stinger just before dying, a glancing blow that barely left a scratch on the Valkyrie bomber. After the battle everyone had been tired, too tired to travel much further, so they had bunked down for the night, eating some ration before sleep they had noticed that Nora was less energetic than she normally was, Nora had told them not to worry, that she was just tired from the fight and the rations weren't exactly agreeing with her stomach. With a joke from Nora about how she shouldn't sleep next to the fire or else she might set the camp on fire everyone went to bed with a chuckle, the next morning while Ruby and Jaune were packing up camp Ren went to go make sure Nora was up and ready for the day only to find she was still in her sleeping bag. Upon hearing what sounded like sobs Jaune and Ruby went to see what was wrong only to find a distraught Ren holding onto a very still Nora, Jaune and Ruby try to make sense of what they are looking at. Jaune goes to check Nora only for Ren to move away from them with the still bomber, Ruby then moves to try and calm the green martial artist and this time Jaune is able to check for a pulse on Nora only to find exactly what he feared, nothing.

It had been a week before the group even considered if they should still continue their travel, and even longer before they actually did. While they were all distraught over the passing of Nora it was Ren that Jaune and Ruby were worried about the most, the passing of his best friend had messed with Ren in ways he didn't know how to deal with, sleeping and eating had become less and less for him. It had gotten to the point where Ren was getting weaker and weaker, this had worried Ruby and Jaune, they had tried their best to help him come back but it just wasn't happening. Nora and Ren had been together since they were little and they promised each other that they would always be together, till the very end. Jaune had gone out for supplies, Ruby went to meet with someone to see if they had any leads where Cinder had headed to, which left Ren to hold down the hotel room that they had rented for the night. He couldn't do it anymore, it just hurt to much to know that he would never see Nora again, so Ren made his choice, the scene Ruby had returned to was one she hoped to never have to, there on the floor was Ren, blood pooling around his head,Stormflower in hand, and on the table was a not that just read "I'm Sorry". Ruby called Jaune immediately and after he raced home to see what was wrong he just collapsed right there, tears streaming down his face and now knowing in his heart that Team JNPR was really dead.

That had been a little over six months ago, Ruby was scared to leave Jaune because if she did, she didn't even want to think what could happen. They both had given up the chase and instead took to fighting the White Fang whenever they popped up to terrorize a town, it was all they could do to keep their minds off what had happened. Ruby still hadn't heard anything from Blake, Yang was in no better shape than when she left, she had gotten a replacement arm but didn't even try get herself back to the way she use to be, and Weiss might as well be missing with no word from her either.

Jaune and Ruby had definitely gotten close in their time together, but they both knew that they would never be more than just best friends, really close best friends yes but nothing more. Both had spent their time just fighting the White Fang, hoping to forget everything because when things were quiet that was when they could think and that was the last thing they wanted to do, think about their failures, think about what they would do differently, and thinking about how they could change the past, only to realize that neither one could.

But tell me, do you believe in destiny?

Which brings us to right now, in the middle of a fight between the White Fang against Ruby and Jaune, and just as before, Ruby and Jaune were winning just as they always do, the only problem this time being that one member had not only his aura unlocked but also a semblance for teleporting a short distance. The Fang member, a female deer Faunus that was barely older than Jaune, had teleported at a time that was beyond luck. Ruby had been speeding toward her with her silver eyes glowing slightly and Jaune had been in front of her, expecting an attack from the Jane Doe, had activated his own semblance to send it right back to her, instead the last thing he saw were a pair of silver eyes and a red blur accompanied by a blinding light.

What would you give for a second chance to fix everything?

Ruby Rose had shot up with a boost from her semblance only to hit the ceiling and then proceed to fall to the floor flailing all the way down and making a noise that would wake any sleeping person. When she fell down she had fallen further than she thought she should have, and after hitting her head slightly one could understand why she would be a little confused. While refocusing Ruby heard something.

"Are you alright?"

It was a voice she hadn't heard in a very long time.

Approaching her with concern on their face was Yang.

With both her arms.

At the same time just across the hall Jaune Arc had woken up in a sweat panting and trying to get his bearings. So he got up trying to catch his breath and also look for some source of light and falling while moving around in the dark. With a curse Jaune grabbed his foot while still trying to get his bearings, that was when Jaune world got a whole lot brighter. With another curse at the blinding light Jaune's eyes trying to focus through the the light to see where he was. It was then that he heard a voice that made his throat nearly swell shut.

"Jaune, what are you doing? Are you okay?"

Standing there by a light switch was Pyrrha Nikos.

The woman he loved.

And she was alive.

Jaune and Ruby did the only thing they could really do in a moment like this, synchronized fainting.


End file.
